<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 6: Hard Vore by Aichi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873974">Day 6: Hard Vore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aichi/pseuds/Aichi'>Aichi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cardfight!! Vanguard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gore, Implied Death, M/M, Vore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aichi/pseuds/Aichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the same continuity as my other Shirazumi fics. Kazumi takes the idea of "closeness" to the extreme. ("Death" tag is for caution; everything is safe and non-permanent.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Onimaru Kazumi/Stealth Dragon Shiranui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 6: Hard Vore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so re: that one tag, it's just kind of a "fade to black" thing, but it's all imaginary even in-universe so No Vanguards Were Harmed In The Making Of This Fic, I promise. It's just to be safe aaaa</p>
<p>I don't think you technically HAVE to read them, but this is set alongside my other Shirazumi fics. At this stage they've been together for a while and have become significantly more comfortable with the arrangement and also with, uh, experimenting.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the edge of reality and imagination, in the formless liminal space between Earth and Cray, sits an image of an old, traditional Japanese house, bathed eternally in the shifting colours of a timeless sunset, and it’s there that Shiranui and Kazumi build their life together. Nothing about it is conventional, but nothing about <em> them </em> is conventional, and Kazumi, in any case, abandoned any sort of adherence to tradition the moment he left the real Onimaru house with the clothes on his back and very little else, least of all his father’s respect.</p>
<p><em> If only he could see me now</em>, Kazumi thinks, with perhaps a tiny bit of self-satisfaction, as he reclines in the grass of the walled garden, rolling over to press his chest against Shiranui’s side. His father would have had a fit simply over Kazumi not being a straight man, never mind the whole “sharing a body with an alien dragon who is also your partner in your imagination” thing.</p>
<p>“Is something wrong?” Shiranui asks. A claw under Kazumi’s chin gently lifts his gaze to meet the dragon’s. “You’re frowning a little.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Kazumi shakes his head. “No, it’s nothing. Just thinking.”</p>
<p>To drive his father further away, he snuggles closer to Shiranui again, tracing the scales of his partner’s broad chest with an idle hand. As a child, he’d thought the dragon’s image was aspirationally <em> cool</em>, and while he still insists as much, he’s come to learn Shiranui’s real strengths are in care, compassion, and leadership. Being here, with him, feels safer than his parents’ house ever did before, and their closeness has a heavy, comforting warmth to it that might even be called — the word still feels impossible, unreal — <em> home</em>.</p>
<p>“Whatever it is, perhaps you should think about something else,” Shiranui suggests.</p>
<p>The dragon’s arms wrap protectively around him, holding him still, claws curling ever-so-promisingly into his shirt, and <em> that’s </em> enough to send Kazumi’s train of thought careening onto a different track in an instant. It always is, and Shiranui knows it, is doing it <em> on purpose</em>. It’s a flirting, teasing distraction from his troubles, but just as crucially, it’s a message: <em> I’m here, and I know you, I see everything that you are, and I’ll take care of you</em>.</p>
<p>A stray thought detaches from the back of Kazumi’s mind and drifts forward, unbidden. Thoughts had a way of doing that, in this world between worlds. Here, it was so much easier to hear the unconscious, unearth things that were long buried, admit things that you would otherwise never say out loud.</p>
<p>Kazumi looks earnestly up into his partner’s eyes, spurred by memories of claws lovingly sinking into flesh, of teeth and tongue scraping against his neck in imitation of a kiss.</p>
<p>“Would you… eat me?” he asks.</p>
<p>Shiranui blinks and cocks his head.</p>
<p>“I want to be close to you,” Kazumi insists. “It’s… safer.” <em> I know it’s weird</em>, he wants to add, <em> but when have we ever </em> not <em> been. </em> There’s no point being anything less than honest here, and he doesn’t want to play pretend with Shiranui anyway. Let there be <em> one </em> person, <em> one </em> place where he can say, do, <em> be </em> anything he wants, without having to haul the shackles of fear or shame or obligation everywhere he goes.</p>
<p>“It’s quite a leap,” Shiranui replies, slowly, “from what we’ve done before.” His tone is careful, guarded, but Kazumi can hear the question simmering beneath. <em> Are you sure? </em></p>
<p>“You’ve hurt me plenty of times before.”</p>
<p>“Bites and scratches, yes. Nothing so… all-encompassing.”</p>
<p>“But I’ve always been fine, haven’t I?”</p>
<p>A pause. “You have. More than fine, even.” <em> You seem to relish it. The pain makes you stronger somehow. More</em> <em>real</em>.<em> It bares your heart in a way that nothing else ever could</em>.</p>
<p>“Then… please,” Kazumi says, before he has time to doubt himself. He’s not sure where the thought came from, originally; but they’ve already been made one in so many other ways, shared a bed and a body and a battlefield, so why not this, too?</p>
<p>“Very well,” says Shiranui, gracefully, and Kazumi’s heart <em> leaps</em>, shifting the world itself. Space buckles around them, and suddenly they’re indoors, the grass replaced with perfectly maintained tatami. Privacy from no one, out here at the edge of all worlds, and yet their hearts seek it out nonetheless.</p>
<p>Both of Kazumi’s hands rest on the dragon’s chest, the slightest hint of a tremble in his fingers, and he looks up in a silent plea. He’s nude already, because he wants to be, and this image of himself reflects it like a mirror.</p>
<p>“Right now, then?” Shiranui asks, not a hint of surprise in his tone.</p>
<p>Kazumi nods, shuddering as the dragon’s grip on him tightens, pinpricks shooting through his arm as claws dig into suddenly-bare skin. Cool scales press against his forehead as Shiranui’s snout rests there for a moment, the barest hint of tongue grazing his skin; he leans up and kisses back, and then drops his gaze again, and waits, trepidation welling up inside him like a dam in danger of bursting.</p>
<p>Shiranui’s teeth come down first on Kazumi's left shoulder, a four-inch white razor sinking straight in between the bones without a hint of foreplay. The ability to scream eludes him, seizes in his chest as his entire body goes stiff, and he can only gasp and cough as his flesh parts like so much flimsy paper. A spasm rolls out through his shoulder, and the pain comes with it in an unstoppable wave; his stomach rolls and lurches, bitterness rising in his throat at the sudden metallic smell in the air.</p>
<p>Something inside Kazumi’s body <em> tugs</em>, stretches; the scream of muscles and tendons and veins all pulling towards a single point is the only warning he gets before Shiranui’s head snaps back up and takes his entire arm with it.</p>
<p>Hot, clammy wetness bathes the entire left side of Kazumi’s body as he screams, a low, dry sound that lingers in his throat until it becomes a howl that throws his head back, leaves him breathless, rigid, broken in Shiranui’s grasp. Above him, Shiranui’s own head tilts up, and through Kazumi’s swimming vision he catches a glimpse of his own pale fingers disappearing between bloodied teeth, followed by a sickening cracking as the dragon grinds his jaws together. The sound reverberates in Kazumi’s burning, gaping wound, piercing him as if he can feel firsthand the massive teeth shattering his bones.</p>
<p>Shiranui’s throat bobs, a distinctive lump shifting beneath his red-splattered scales and vanishing into his chest, and Kazumi whimpers, frozen by pain but aching to reach out and touch his partner’s stomach, to feel his own presence inside it.</p>
<p><em> This</em>, here and now, must be the closest the two of them can ever possibly be, and the knowledge glows warm inside Kazumi’s heart, enough to make even the dizzying blood loss feel secondary. His blood, his life is inside Shiranui’s body, and even though things like eating and drinking are little more than theatrics and pleasantries in this reality, there’s a beauty in it, an honor to give himself up to feed Shiranui’s strength.</p>
<p>The skin of Kazumi’s face is damp too, and not just from splattered blood.</p>
<p>“Thank—” he gasps, but the rest of the breath whistles silently from his lips without carrying the words.</p>
<p><em> It doesn’t matter</em>, he thinks, and it’s like he’s viewing even the thought from below the surface of a murky pond. It doesn’t matter, because Shiranui will taste his gratitude in his flesh, will drink his love as it spurts, raw and shining, from his broken veins. Shiranui knows all of him, after all, the only person in any world who truly does.</p>
<p>Teeth come down again on his other shoulder, and his scream this time is little more than a wretched sob, forced weakly out of his drained, hollow chest. Blood flows freely from that wound, too, the air so rich with coppery tang that he can almost taste it. Struggling is impossible; even aside from Shiranui’s firm grip on his torso, the renewed thrum of pain that comes with every vibrating <em> crunch </em> of teeth on bone leaves his whole body frozen, his skin raw and bloodied as if sandpaper has been dragged across it, a barrage of sensations so impossible to process that it leaves him barely enough awareness to breathe, let alone move.</p>
<p>When his right arm comes away he doesn’t even have the energy left to sob. Silent tears trickle down his cheeks, a cleansing contrast to the sticky coat of blood that cakes most of his body. A claw catches one of them, then follows the trail the others left down his face, tracing slowly, carefully around the curve of his jaw. </p>
<p>There’s <em> love </em> in that touch, Kazumi can <em> feel </em> it, a synchrony between the two of them as the fullness of the emotions that form the fabric of their unreality brush against one another. He clings to that feeling, cradles it, lets it light the inside of his chest, even though his vision is so blurred now he’s starting to lose sight of the dragon’s form beyond the darkness and exhaustion eating at the corners of his awareness. His body is struggling just to stay conscious already, and it’s getting harder to ignore the idea that vision and hearing are less important than keeping his sluggish heart beating.</p>
<p>Shiranui says something, and while the words are lost to the sticky, cotton-layered murkiness of his fading senses, his feelings are clear, clear enough to build an entire world, and they perfectly reflect Kazumi’s own. Of course they do, because the two of them are pieces of one another — Shiranui a part of Kazumi’s body and mind in the real world, and here, now, Kazumi finally becoming a part of Shiranui too.</p>
<p>The dragon’s jaws close over Kazumi’s head, a hot rush of blood-tinged breath consuming him before, at last, his senses descend into silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(It’s hard to tell how much time has passed when Kazumi wakes up in the cramped little apartment that passes for his ‘home’ on Earth, but he spends a good several minutes simply lying on his bed, moving one arm, then the other, holding a hand in front of his face as if he can’t quite believe it’s real, because somehow, <em> this </em> body is the one that feels fake, a charade he lives in every day until he can return to a world that sees him for who he really is, in that quiet house at the edge of the universe.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm also seeding a future Kazumi fic here that I want to write but it's very subtle, maybe too subtle lol. Anyway,</p>
<p>I'm still behind on the prompts sorry I'm very busy and tired and aaaaaaaa I feel like my quality is tanking more and more every day, this is my first time doing a monthly challenge like this so frankly I dunno how you guys manage it all the time</p>
<p>Twitter: @cosmowreath</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>